Ohne zu zögern
by nilaea
Summary: Albus wartet darauf, dass Minerva von einer Mission für den Orden zurückkommt...und sie kommt...
1. Chapter 1

_Ohne zu zögern_

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling

Widmung : Für Udonna, meine treueste Leserin :) Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir.

* * *

Auf und ab, auf und ab. Seit Stunden lief Albus Dumbledore vor den großen Fenstern seines Büros auf und ab und sah auf das verlassene Schulgelände hinab.

Wo blieb sie nur? Es konnte unmöglich so lange dauern…Mit einem Ruck blieb er stehen und musterte das teilweise im Nebel liegende Gelände unter ihm genauer.

Nichts. Mit einem Seufzen ließ er sich auf seine Couch sinken und starrte zu Boden. Wie hatte er nur zustimmen können? Er wusste dass es gefährlich war, und sie wusste es umso mehr. Warum nur musste Lupin unbedingt vorgestern krank werden? Er sollte eine Nachricht überbringen, eine streng geheime, an der so viel lag…doch daran war – angesichts seines Zustandes – nicht zu denken gewesen.

Sie hatte ihre Dienste angeboten, sie war so sicher und unerschrocken gewesen, dass er ihr die wichtige Aufgabe übertragen hatte. Aber hatte er richtig gehandelt? Er wusste, dass Minerva fast alles für Hogwarts tun würde; es war unverantwortbar gewesen, sie solchen Gefahren auszusetzen.

Erneut erhob er sich und sah hinaus in den kalten und grauen Abend. Plötzlich erstarrte er, er konnte es kaum glauben. Sie war zurück!

Ohne eine weitere Sekunde abzuwarten drehte er auf dem Absatz um und lief so schnell wie noch nie durch die Gänge des verlassenen Schlosses. Es war spät, sehr spät, aber sie war endlich da.

Das Schlossportal schwang vor ihm auf und er trat in den feuchten Nebel hinaus. Mit freudigem Blick sah er sich um, doch er konnte niemanden sehen. Hatte er sich so getäuscht?

Mehr aus Instinkt senkte er seinen Blick und blieb abrupt stehen. Wenige Meter vor ihm lag etwas Dunkles auf dem schwer erkennbaren Weg, etwas, was dort nicht hingehörte…Mit zwei Schritten war er da und kniete neben dem reglosen Schatten nieder.

Krampfhafter Schmerz durchzog sein Herz, als er das Gesicht erkannte. Minerva McGonagall lag hier auf dem nassen Gras, scheinbar bewusstlos. Behutsam drehte er sie auf den Rücken und sog scharf die Luft ein. Ihr Gesicht war blutverschmiert und von Schnitten durchzogen, der Umhang zerfetzt und ihr linkes Bein lag in einem seltsamen Winkel neben ihr.

„Minerva…", hauchte er, für einen Moment vollkommen überwältigt vom Schock. Obwohl er keine Antwort erwartet hatte, zuckte sie zusammen und riss ängstlich die Augen auf.

„Nein…nicht…ich werde nichts…sagen, ich…", rief sie verzweifelt und krallte sich an seinem Arm fest.

„Ganz ruhig, Minerva, ich bin es, Albus. Du bist in Sicherheit."

„Albus…bitte, hilf mir…"

Zu seinem Entsetzen traten Tränen in ihre Augen und liefen über ihre Wangen, bevor sie erneut die Augen schloss und leise aufschluchzte.

„Was hat man dir nur angetan?", flüsterte er erschüttert und schob einen Arm unter ihre Beine. Er musste sich schnellstens um sie kümmern, sonst würde jede Hilfe zu spät kommen.

Vorsichtig stand er auf, ihren schlaffen Körper in seinen Armen. Nachdem er die ersten Schritte gegangen war, stöhnte sie schmerzerfüllt auf. Erschrocken blieb er stehen.

„Tue ich dir weh? Bitte, du musst durchhalten, du musst zurück ins Schloss!", sagte er unsicher und lief weiter. Doch schon nach wenigen Metern schluchzte sie herzzerreißend auf und umklammerte erneut seinen Arm.

„Bitte, hör auf, du tust mir weh…hör auf…", flehte sie mit brüchiger Stimme und brachte ihn fast dazu, stehen zu bleiben. Doch nur dank seinem eisernen Willen lief er weiter, er beschleunigte sogar noch. Mit einem kurzen Blick auf ihre geschlossenen Lider, die beständig zuckten, murmelte er leise eine uralte Formel. Sie würde sie in gnädige Bewusstlosigkeit führen, aus der sie jedoch leicht wieder zu rufen war.

Das Portal kam in Sichtweite, durch den immer stärker werdenden Nebel konnte man kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen. Er hastete weiter und erschrak zutiefst, als die Frau in seinen Armen erneut aufschrie vor Schmerzen.

„Lass mich in Ruhe…es tut so weh…bitte…"

Ihre Stimme brach, sie weinte nur noch stumme Tränen. Warum hatte sein Zauber keine Wirkung gezeigt? Es musste hier noch viel schwärzere Magie vorliegen, als er zunächst erwartet hatte.

Endlich, der Wasserspeier, sein Büro. Auch wenn er genau wusste, dass sie bereits unzählige Wunden und Verletzungen haben musste, hätte er es nicht viel länger aushalten können, ihr wehzutun. Sorgsam legte er sie auf seine breite Couch und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Dann endlich wandte er sich der stellvertretenden Schulleiterin zu, die vor ihm lag.

Er war einiges gewöhnt in diesen dunklen Zeiten, und er hatte auch weitaus Schlimmeres als dies hier gesehen, aber trotzdem hatte ihn noch nie etwas so tief erschüttert wie ihre lautlosen Tränen.

„Minerva…Minerva, kannst du mich hören?", fragte er leise und öffnete ihren zerfetzten Reiseumhang.

„Albus…ich kann nicht mehr…ich bin so müde…", flüsterte sie, während ihr Kopf kraftlos auf die Seite sank.

„Nein, Minerva, nicht jetzt, nicht hier…blieb wach, hörst du mich? Minerva!"

Fast schon panisch befreite er sie endlich von dem nassen Umhang und ließ die Temperatur in seinem Büro erheblich steigen. Ihr Bein war zweimal gebrochen, es war unglaublich wie sie überhaupt so weit gekommen war.

Die Knochenbrüche hatte er schnell geheilt, doch das Schwierigste war das, was man nicht sehen konnte, der Grund weshalb sie weinte…

Er zwang sich zur Ruhe und schloss die Augen. Nach einigen tiefen Atemzügen war er bereit und drang in ihr Gedächtnis ein, um zu erfahren, was man ihr angetan hatte.

* * *

TBC...wenns irgendwem auf dieser Welt gefällt :)


	2. Chapter 2

Ohne zu zögern

A/N: Tut mir Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich konnte mich mehrere Tage lang nicht einloggen....naja hier ist jedenfalls die Fortsetzung, ich schätze es kommt noch ein Kapitel...  
Widmung noch immer für Udonna ;) und Disclaimer immer noch JK Rowling.

* * *

Es war dunkel, die Umgebung nur verschwommen erkennbar. Minerva lag zusammengekrümmt inmitten eines dunklen Waldes und zitterte vor Kälte. Nur mühsam konnte Albus seinen Blick von ihr reißen und sich auf die Geschehnisse konzentrieren.

Zwei schwarze Gestalten traten zwischen den Bäumen hervor, vollständig verhüllt. Einer der Beiden kniete neben ihr nieder und rollte sie unsanft auf den Rücken, dann kramte er in einer seiner Taschen. Minerva stöhnte leise auf.

„Klappe!", knurrte der stehende Mann und trat ihr mit seinem Stiefel in die Seite, dass man es knacksen hörte. Ihr kraftloser Aufschrei ließ Albus zusammenzucken.

„Beeil dich gefälligst!", richtete sich der Mann an seinen knienden Gefährten und sah sich nervös um.

„Ich mach ja schon.", grummelte er zurück. Er zog einen schwarzen Trank aus seiner Tasche und legte eine Hand an ihre Wange. Im selben Moment riss Minerva die Augen auf und schlug ihm mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht. Blitzschnell rollte sie sich zur Seite und suchte panisch nach ihrem Zauberstab.

„Suchst du etwa das hier, Miststück?", lachte der andere Mann und feuerte einen Fluch auf sie ab. Obwohl sie sofort zu Boden ging, hörte er nicht auf, immer und immer wieder auf sie zu zielen…

Albus nahm wieder sein Büro um sich herum wahr. An dieser Stelle gab es keine Möglichkeit mehr, das weitere Geschehen zu erfahren, doch er hatte genug gesehen.

„Albus…"

Es war fast zu leise gewesen, doch als ihre Augenlider flackerten, war er sich sicher es gehört zu haben.

„Ja, Minerva, ich bin hier, es wird alles wieder gut.", antwortete er mit erstickter Stimme; ihre Erinnerung hatte seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen bestätigt.

Ein winziges Lächeln zuckte über ihre Lippen.

„Du bist…ein miserabler Lügner…", hauchte sie. Er schwieg, unfähig zu antworten. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und sah ihn nachdenklich an. Weil er von ihrem Blick gefesselt war, merkte er erst bei der zaghaften Berührung, dass sie ihre Hand zu seiner geschoben hatte, die auf der Couch ruhte.

Gerührt blickte er auf ihre Hand hinab und umschloss sie mit seinen warmen Fingern.

„Albus…ich habe Angst…"

Sein Blick schnellte wieder hoch, doch ihre Augen waren geschlossen. Ihr Atem wurde ruhiger, sie schien einzuschlafen.

„Ich auch, Minerva…ich auch.", flüsterte er, doch sie konnte es nicht mehr hören.

„Ich brauche so schnell wie möglich ein Gegengift, auch wenn ich nicht genau weiß, gegen was. Ich fürchte, sie wurde vergiftet."

Severus Snape zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, fast konnte man annehmen, dass er besorgt war.

„Meinen Sie etwa tödliches Gift?", fragte er mit kalter Stimme. Das war es, was der Schulleiter von Hogwarts die ganze Zeit über befürchtet hatte, doch er wollte noch nicht daran glauben, nicht wenn er es nicht genau wusste.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Bitte, Severus, beeil dich."

Der Tränkemeister nickte knapp und verschwand mit rauschendem Umhang in Richtung der Keller. Erleichtert, auch das erledigt zu haben und nun endlich zurück zu Minerva zu können, machte er sich auf den Weg nach oben. Es war gerade mal vier Uhr morgens, wenige Stunden nach ihrer Rückkehr, und doch war schon das Wichtigste geregelt, ohne dass auch nur ein Schüler etwas davon ahnte.

„Guten Morgen, Poppy.", grüßte Albus die Krankenschwester, die neben Minervas Bett saß, und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Guten Morgen. Verzeihung, würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, wenn ich kurz zurück in die Krankenstation gehen würde? Colin Creevey hat einen unschönen Fluch abbekommen und ich wollte noch…"

„Natürlich, gehen Sie.", winkte er ab und die Krankenschwester verließ das Zimmer.

Aufseufzend setzte er sich auf den Stuhl neben Minervas Bett und betrachtete sie. Es war sein ausdrücklicher Wunsch gewesen, dass sie hier, in ihren privaten Räumen, und nicht in der Krankenstation lag. Auf irgendeine Art und Weise erschien es ihm richtig.

So in Gedanken versunken bemerkte er nicht, dass die Frau vor ihm die Augen öffnete und sich panisch umsah. Erst als sie aufschnellte, zuckte er zusammen.

„Nein, bitte nicht…ich lasse es nicht zu…", rief sie und starrte geradeaus in die Luft.

„Minerva, was ist?"

„Nein, Sie dürfen ihn nicht umbringen, nehmen Sie mich…bitte…bitte…" Ihre Stimme verwandelte sich in herzzerreißendes Flehen, als sie mit jemandem sprach, den nur sie sehen konnte.

„Minerva, wovon redest du? Hier ist niemand.", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen. Einen Moment schien es so, als habe er Erfolg gehabt, denn sie sank zurück in die Kissen; doch schon im nächsten Augenblick wurde klar, dass dem nicht so war.

„Albus…es tut mir so Leid…ich hätte an deiner Stelle sein müssen…" Unzählige Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht, sie trauerte offensichtlich um ihn.

„Minerva…Minerva, sieh mich an."

Er ergriff ihre Hand um sie auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, verschlimmerte es aber noch.

„Bitte, ich habe solche Schmerzen…ich kann nicht mehr. Ich muss zu Albus…er verlässt sich auf mich…"

Völlig erschöpft schloss sie die Augen und schluchzte leise. Dumbledores Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, sie so leiden zu sehen war fast zuviel für ihn. Hinzu kam noch die Tatsache, dass sie zu glauben schien, er wäre tot…Und ihr Wunsch, an seiner statt zu sterben – langsam füllten sich seine Augen mit Tränen.

Er umschloss ihre Hand ein wenig fester.


	3. Chapter 3

Ohne zu zögern

A/N: Hier nun der letzte Teil :) Ein wenig kürzer als die anderen Kapitel, dafür hoffentlich etwas intensiver...ein großes Dankeschön an alle, die bis hierher gekommen sind *hugs*

* * *

Minervas Zustand verschlechterte sich von Tag zu Tag. Weder Severus stärkste Tränke, noch Madam Pomfreys sämtliche Heilmittel zeigten eine Wirkung, sie verlor immer mehr Kraft. Es war mittlerweile allen Lehrern klar, dass sie tödlich vergiftet worden war, nur einer von ihnen wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Beständig eilte Albus Dumbledore zwischen der Bibliothek, seinem Büro und ihrem Zimmer hin und her und versuchte, ein Gegengift zu finden.

Eines Abends saß er im Halbdunkel der Bücherei und las in einem uralten Buch, noch immer auf der Suche nach einem Heilmittel, als Professor Sprout eintrat.

„Professor?", fragte sie leise und erregte somit seine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Minerva…sie liegt im Sterben."

Der Schulleiter zuckte zusammen, als hätte sie ihn geschlagen. Mit einer Schnelligkeit, die man ihm niemals zugetraut hätte, sprang er auf und warf das Buch achtlos zur Seite. Ohne auf das Gesagte einzugehen stürmte er aus der Bibliothek und rannte durch die Korridore nach oben.

Atemlos hielt er schließlich an und öffnete die Türen zu ihren Privaträumen so leise wie möglich.

Bei seinem Eintreten richteten sich zwei nachdenkliche Augen auf ihn, und unfähig, diesem Blick zu entfliehen, schloss er die Tür.

„Hallo Albus.", sagte sie leise.

Er trat zu ihrem Bett und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, auf dem er schon unzählige Stunden verbracht hatte. Doch heute war alles anders, das spürte er plötzlich; völlig geschockt sah er auf ihre Decke hinab.

„Sieh mich an…bitte…", flüsterte sie; ihre Stimme hatte schon lange keine Kraft mehr.

Langsam, als ob er unglaubliche Angst hätte, hob er den Kopf und erwiderte ihren Blick schließlich.

Sie sagte nichts, sah ihn einfach nur an und lächelte ganz leicht. Dieser Anblick riss sämtliche Schutzmauern ein und seine Augen wurden feucht. Ohne dass er es verhindern konnte liefen die Tränen über sein Gesicht, wie konnte sie nur lächeln?

„Albus…warum weinst du?"

„Warum? Du fragst warum? Ich habe…ich habe dich umgebracht…", schluchzte er verzweifelt und bedeutete ihr mit seiner Hand, nicht zu antworten.

„Minerva, ich weiß dass du allen Grund hast mich zu hassen, aber bitte, bitte, glaube mir, ich wollte nie…ich hätte dich nicht gehen lassen dürfen, es tut mir so Leid, verzeih mir…"

Seine Stimme versagte, immer mehr Tränen tropften auf seinen Umhang. Mit großer Anstrengung gelang es ihr, ihre Hand auf seinen Arm zu legen.

„Albus, ich könnte dich nie hassen, und ich gebe dir auch nicht die Schuld daran…es ist einfach passiert, vielleicht ist meine Zeit nun um…"

„Nein!", unterbrach er sie verzweifelt. „Nein, du darfst mich nicht verlassen, bitte, ich brauche dich…ich habe dir nie gesagt, wie wichtig du mir bist, in all den Jahren hatte ich immer Wichtigeres zu tun…", sagte er leise und nahm ihre Hand.

Sie sah ihn gerührt an und holte tief Luft.

„Danke, Albus…"

Ihre Augen hielten bis zuletzt seinen Blick fest; erst allmählich merkte er, dass sie ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte. Unsäglicher Schmerz überrollte ihn und er schloss die Augen; er hatte sie umgebracht, er hatte ihr nicht geholfen, er hatte sie einfach so sterben lassen…Sie, die ohne Zögern ihr Leben für ihn gegeben hätte.

* * *

The End.


End file.
